Awakened at the Hospital
When Reia is senseless, the doctors told Kiva that Reia already had a blood transfer when she is young, because of her Saiyan blood they don't know about and hers might becoming too dangerous, but they told Kiva that Reia is waking up. Pete wakes up in the hospital, unfamiliar to him. In the next room, Kiva, Coco and Terra came to see Reia. Coco: Morning, Reia. - Reia said nothing. Kiva: Reia, you have to talk to us, okay? Reia: Why? Why are you really here? To cause more pain? Coco: What? No way. Kiva: We would never do that, Reia. - Reia doesn't know who to trust, so Kiva came closer and sit on the bed, next to her. Reia: This blood.. Coco: How are you feeling? - Reia knew all too well that her Saiyan blood can heat up upon battle. But with a blood transfer she had long ago, Reia can feel the same way Gohan feels. Reia: ...Stable. And yet, I'm grateful for this. Kiva: You are? Reia: Being a pure-blooded Saiyan has its tolls. But, I'm happy that I was taken here. Kiva: So, you knew? Reia: Gohan did say that I have a blood transfer to ease my powers and lifestyle. Coco: Kiva, a word? - Kiva got out of Reia's bed and walk towards Coco. Coco: Listen, I'm happy that she had a blood transfer. But, you still need to let her know that her future is bright. Have you told her yet? Kiva: Well...no. Coco: Seriously, Kiva? You are a Keyblade Master, you should know this. Kiva: I mean, I felt something when Reia save me from that dark bolt. Coco: Did you? Terra: We just need to wait at the right time to tell her the truth, to help her understand. Coco: I guess you're right. Still, why would Xehanort want Reia for? Kiva: No doubt trying to make Reia go into darkness. Coco: Uh oh... Terra: If Reia submits, her path to light would be erased unless... Coco: Unless what? Kiva: Yeah. Please tell us, Terra. Terra: Unless we let her heart guide her path. - Very similar to the phrase "may your heart be your guiding key", Kiva responded in her own terms. Kiva: Gosh... I think I know what you mean. (From what the Supreme Kai of Time told us, Reia is supposed to lost her own memories during the fight in Planet Scarif.) - Kiva returned to Reia, sitting on her bed again. Reia: I know you are helping me heal. But...I don't get it. Why are you helping me out? (I hope she'll tell me the truth.) Kiva: (It's best not to lie and tell Reia the truth...) Well, because... I know you're strong, gentle and independent. Just consider this by heart, but...if you see a Lombax named Ratchet, can you tell him I sent you? Reia: A Lombax... Well, if I see him, I'll tell him. Kiva: Thanks, but we need your help for something important. Reia: Go on. Kiva: That guy in the black coat, named Xehanort, is trying to kidnap you. Reia: I...thought I heard him say that he is going to use me as a vessel. Kiva: Yeah, you..heard that right. Believe me, you do not want your heart to be in darkness. Reia: Why's tha-? Oh.. Kiva: Yeah. We need to be ready if we're going to stop him. Reia: You mean 'you', right? Kiva: Huh? Reia: He could be using the Shadowling Trio to slip past you and get to me. I will not be a part of this trap. Kiva: I know. You don't want to and I know you are suffering with grief, loss and scars. But, at least, let me help you ease your pain. - Believing Kiva is telling the truth, and the purpose of being there, Reia can only smile and Kiva puts her head on her side. Coco: So, are we in equal terms now? Kiva: Pretty much. Reia: The doctor said that I'm free to go in one hour. So, now would be a good time to- - Coco then spotted Pete, who escaped outside and ran. Pete: Elliot! Coco: Uh oh... Kiva: Oh, for goodness sakes. Reia: Looks like you have a kid to catch. Coco: Let's go! - Coco and the others ran out, but Kiva stopped and looked behind her, seeing Reia before she take off. Kiva: Don't worry, Reia, we'll be back. Reia: I know. - Pete continued to ran back to Elliot, as he crawl across a car, jump onto the back of the bus and ran into a wooden fence. Grace and the gang managed to keep up and caught Pete cornered. Grace: Pete! It's okay. Kiva: Yeah. Take it easy. Grace: We're not gonna hurt you. I promise. Alright? Come here. - Pete tried to run again, but Grace caught him. Pete then tried to call Elliot. Even that won't help him out. Meanwhile, Gavin and some workers went to the forest to hunt, but had a fresh track on Elliot. Category:Scenes